Listen to The Silence
by SyriaFranz
Summary: Every artist has their own way to express themselves in art; their own language. Each of the colorurs in a painting says something or tells a story. Silence is needed to both create and understand those colours, but sometimes the story told in the colours should never be told.
1. A Delivery

**A/N: Yoo Minna! Finally we completed the re-write version of this story. Yes, 'we'; me and my beta-reader. Sorry and thank you to Midnight Kaito-san. I still don't believe she really changed everything that I lacked of. Thank you once again.**

**Sorry to make you wait. After I read it myself sometimes and some advice from my friends, I decided to re-write it. And of course with some help from Kaito-san.**

**Thanks for anyone who read or view this story and also thank you for them who favorite/follow this story.**

**Now, without any wait. Please enjoy, re-written version of chapter 1~**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN KHR! Just the OC**

**Warnings: Swearing and Cursing**

**Legend:**

-Blah-: Written word

'_Blah': Thoughts_

_~0~0~0~: Scene change/Flashback_

_**Silence 1: A Delivery**_

_That day was a beautiful day; peaceful and sunny, it gave little sign that what would follow would be a living nightmare. It was the weekend, the time when everyone spent their time with family; playing, talking, and laughing together. Nothing can replace that moment. Not even the dark days to follow_

_In a red sedan, there sat __a __little Asian girl in the back seat. She was looking out of the car window with large shiny eyes and a big grin on her face. She hadn't stopped fidgeting since she left her house with her parents. Today was the most exciting day in her life, because she was going to an amusement park with her mom and dad!_

_In the front passenger seat, a woman sat, she was about fifty-year-old. Turning her head to back seat to face her daughter she spoke with an excited tone, "Dear, don't you excited? We will have so much fun today!" The girl faced her mother and nodded her head fast as she could, a sign of her feelings. The woman giggled at her daughter's reaction then returned to face forward._

_Some minutes passed until the car pulled up in parking lot. The girl jumped out of the car and ran to the front gate. She couldn't wait to ride the all the rides and see all the attractions in there. Her parents had returned from the ticket booth with tickets in hand. When they got in, the girl's eyes were sparkling. She pulled her dad's and mom's hand to a ride with her. They took the mini jet coaster, then the spinning teapot, followed by the doll castle, flying swing, and many more. They also had delicious lunch and bought some candies. It was the best day ever for the family._

_As the evening came closer and the sun started setting, the sky turned into a calming orange color. The family decided to take one last ride before they went home, The Whirlwind. They enjoyed the sunset at the top of The Whirlwind in peace as they started at the sky in awe. The girl never took her eyes off from the setting sun and with awe in her eyes she took in the scenery until the sun set below the horizon. Finally the ride was over; the girl's eyes drooped as she got sleepier, so her mother decided to carry her. Her gaze became blurry then her eyes closed, brought her to her land of dreams._

_That was the last day she remembered seeing her parents._

Autumn had come in Sicily causing a nice afternoon weather, combined with the shifting colours that the leaves of the trees exhibited, it was set to be a very beautiful day. A girl in a white long sleeve jacket, with a pen poking out of the pocket, and black pants was standing at the middle of downtown Sicily staring at a piece of paper in her hand, hanging on her neck was a small note pad. She narrowed her eyes at the piece of paper in her hand. It was a map drawn by her uncle; unfortunately every time she tried to read the map she got more and more confused and thus lost. Very lost.

'_Ugh... This is so confusing! Uncle, why can't you draw better than this?!_' the girl thought while taking a deep breath. Next to her there was a large rectangular object warped in brown paper warpping and rope on both sides, as to enable her to carry it like a backpack. The raven-haired girl had to deliver the package to somewhere that she even didn't know the exact location of.

Luckily, she had somehow been able to make it into the middle of downtown Sicily. That would enable her to ask the people who more familiar with the area for direction. She lifted the package onto her shoulders and walked around the Downtown Sicily.

After walking around for a few minutes she spotted a bakery and left the painting in front, well within her line of sight, and went in. '_Well, it _is_ time for lunch_.' She nodded to herself and chose some bread, not forgetting to get some for her uncle too, and went to cashier to pay. She gave the cashier her money and as she took the bread had a thought. _'Why not? Maybe he knows where the place is?'_

Just before she left she got the cashier's attention and opened her notebook and then proceeded to write in it. –Do you know a place called Vongola mansion?-. She turned the notepad towards the cashier to allow him to read it. As the cashier proceeded to read the note his face slowly but surely turned paled. He hurriedly shook his head as a sign of 'no' which made the girl raised her eyebrows at the odd reaction. Feeling like the cashier knew something but wouldn't tell anything to her, she wrote out a thank you and bowed to the cashier then went out of the bakery.

Picking up the painting and putting it back onto her back after shoving some bread into her mouth, the girl who looked to be in her early 20s walked into the near empty street. It was near lunch time so it was no wonder that the streets were nearly empty, almost everyone was preparing to head home for a siesta. As such she had to wait awhile to find a chance to ask some pedestrian about directions. Funnily enough when she showed the same note that she wrote at the bakery to show the cashier, it had the same result. Almost everyone who she asked had same reaction as the cashier or a worst one. Some would just have their face lose all colour and shake their head rapidly, others would stutter, shake, and then run, some of them even ran away right after they read the note.

'_What's wrong with people today? I was _just_ asking for direction. Why did they have to run away like that? How rude,_' she pouted at the last pedestrian who had run away after reading her note. She put her hands on her waist and tapped her feet while her eyes closed. '_How _did_ this happen to me again?_'

~0~0~0~

***Sicily/Italy/1 month ago***

~0~0~0~

_Somewhere in Northern Sicily, there was an art shop where people can buy anything they needed for any art activity. It also had many souvenirs and paintings that all was made by hand. The store also allowed you to order a painting in various sizes, or even get a custom one made. The staff and the owner will happily accept the order and delivery it for you._

_In the shop lived a girl named Kimura Nairi, or Nairi Kimura as she was in Italy, and her uncle. She was 21 years old and as of right now she was lying her upper body down on the table lazily looking ready to take a siesta, though it was still early in the morning. '_Ah~… Today really has good weather to sleep in,_' she though with her eyes closed. Her white haired uncle had gone to buy some ingredients for lunch and dinner as their fridge was empty. '_What will uncle cook for today? Cream soup or miso soup? Hehe… I hope it will be cream soup._' She was wondering in her though with a smile on her face and drool coming out of her mouth slightly._

_Suddenly the bell at the door rang; Nairi hurriedly sat up and straighten her back. She then saw a handsome young man with blonde hair walk into the shop, followed by two other men in black suit. One of the men in black had glasses on his face and the other was bald. Her eyes widened and filled with panic _'Mafia?!' _She quickly turned around and hid under the table before the men could see her which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde._ 'Uncle, what did you do?!'

_Shaking she huddled herself under the desk and made herself as small as she possibly could '_Those men are wearing black suits! Huwa~… Are they in mafia?!' _She thought as her eyes closed tightly and her body shivered like crazy due to the fear. _'No, gotta stay clam! They must be in mafia! Huwa~… They'll kill me! Uncle please come back soon, hurry!' _Her eyes widen at the sound of footsteps that came closer to her hiding spot and then stopped suddenly. Her heart beat faster; it felt like would burst out her chest._

"_Excuse me," the blonde man suddenly popped his head in front of her and made Nairi silently freak out. She automatically put her hands above her head and her murmured various words but no sound came out._

"_Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," hearing the blonde's voice she stopped her murmuring and stared at the blonde in silent fear. It was the blonde who broke the silence, "Um… Can I meet with the owner of the shop owner? I need to make an order for a painting." Seeing that the blonde meant her no harm she slowly got out from under the table, grabbed her notebook and a pen, and then wrote on it._

_-Sorry for my attitude just now. My uncle is out, so I was the one put in charge until he comes back.- She showed the note to the blonde while she was bowing down to him in apology. Her body still shivering from her previous scare, but it wasn't as bad as before._

_The man in fur hooded jacket read the note and smiled at the girl. "It's okay. I also apologize for scaring you back there. So… Your uncle owns this place?" the man asked. She answered with a nod and pulled her notepad back and then wrote again._

_-May I know what kind of painting you want, Signore? - The note said._

"_Oh! Can you please make a custom painting of my little bro and his friend? Here's the photo of them. It's for his birthday, and a surprise present and it must _absolutely_ be a __**surprise**__. So, please don't tell them that it was me who sent it; I want to be the one to tell him. Also please make it big, not too big though because we will be hanging it on the hallway wall. So about 107 x 142cm?" The man said with big grin on his face. Nairi blinked and internally thought _'Not too big?! That's one of the bigger sizes!' _Outwardly_ _she nodded her head to signal that she understood the request, even if she was wondering how big the place was for a painting of _that_ size. She wrote on her notepad again and showed it._

_-May I know where it should be delivered? And I suppose that I won't need to put a name on the package. But for the store record who is the painting on behalf of?-_

"_Ah! Sorry, deliver the painting to Vongola Mansion. I'm Dino by the way. Now, how much will the painting cost?" She thought for a second then wrote on her notepad._

_-I'll discuss it with my uncle first. You can pay when the painting is done and delivered to Vongola mansion. Just leave your contact information-_

"_Really? Thank you very much!" Dino then proceeded to pull out a business card and hand it to her. He then waved a good-bye and walked out of the shop._

~0~0~0~

She took a long deep breath remembering her rather large mistake that time for not asking for a more detailed address. '_How come I was such an air-head that day? At least we got to eat cream soup as dinner that day._' She thought happily while continuing on her way, still trying to find Vongola Mansion. Sometime ago she asked to a taxi driver and though the man paled a bit he still told her the way that was the most efficient to get to the mansion by walking.

'_Come to think of it, was that Dino guy a CEO or some kind of rich guy? Uncle even gave him a really high price for the painting. Hmm… Maybe yes, maybe not._' she shrugged her shoulders. Then she realized, that the more she walked down to this street the less and less pedestrians walked by...almost as if they were afraid of the area or avoided it. Also there weren't any building on either side of the road. '_Did I make a wrong turn or something? I'm sure I went the right way, but… never mind. I'll just continue to follow this road._'

After some hours later, she finally stopped moving in front of a large gate with a big symbol in the center of it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes almost fell out of its sockets when she saw the mansion. In her shock she forgot her tiredness.

'_HOLY SHIT! Since when was there a mansion this big with a gate this huge in __**Sicily**__!? I don't even recognize it from anywhere!_' she thought in shocked awe. Only one thought ran in her mind, '_Whoever owns this mansion, he or she must be the head of a fucking big international company!'_

Shaking herself from her stupor she stared at the gate in contemplation _'Now, how the __**hell **__am I going to get in?' _Fortunately or unfortunately, it was at that moment that the gate decided to open to her great surprise. Unsure if she should go in or not, she turned her head to the left and the right looking for anything suspicious. After that she walked through the gated slowly. Very slowly.

Once through the gates she faced a long road to the main door of the mansion that was lined with trees on either side. She could only smile when she saw the road in front of her. _'Finally! I found it!'_ However she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched or the fact that the area was deserted except for this mansion for a good 10 km2 on either side. Whereas her mind was thinking it was just mansion and nothing creepy was going on, her instincts were a different story. They just plain wanted to run away screaming '_Breathe Nairi! It's just a big mansion. Speaking of, just how big is this mansion?! Why do they need another long road that heads to the door?! I will never understand what a rich people._' She took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold fully, as she stepped in her legs kept moving forward automatically as her eyes were given a fascinating show by the beauty of the garden on either side of her. Everything in it was neatly arranged and clean. It's really different from the gardens in the middle of the city.

She was so stunned at the beauty of the garden. She didn't even realize that she had arrived at the main door. In the end she stumbled onto the porch, tripping on the step and ended up kissing the floor. She stayed in that position for some time and then slowly stood while rubbing her sore nose. '_Itai… the first time I set foot here, and I'm already got bad luck… Akh! The painting!_' she put down the painting on her back and double checked it, to make sure none of the parts of the painting had broken due to her fall.

Done checking the painting, she lifted it up again to her shoulders and walked to the door. She then proceeded to stare, the take a deep breath and knock on the door. She waited for some time before it was opened by a maid. "Yes?" the maid asked. She quickly opened her notebook to write what she wants to say.

– Delivery for Vongola. – She showed it to the maid.

"Huh? I am sorry miss but our master didn't tell us anything about a delivery." The maid replied. '_Hum… How should I tell her? I is a birthday present so it should be a surprise._' After thinking for some time she wrote again on her note.

– It's really important. So, please at least let me meet Signore Vongola. –

The maid read the note with suspiciously and shook her head, "I still can't let you in, I'm sorry." The maid said it with a stern tone. Disappointed at the result of her negotiation, she clapped her hands together and bowed down to the maid hoping a second time would work, pleading to the maid while still bowed to let her meet whoever the man the painting was for.

The maid's patience got thinner each time Nairi begged or pleaded. Nairi bowed down one last time and that was the last of the maid's patience. The maid shoved Nairi until she fell on her butt then shout, "GO AWAY! How many times will I have to tell you? I will not let you in!" the maid said in a very rude tone.

When the maid about to close the door. A voice of a young man was heard from behind the maid, "What's going on here, Vera?" the maid in front of her immediately bowed down to the young man with anti-gravity brown hair that stepped out from behind the door.

"I'm sorry for shouting master, but this suspicious lady insisted to meet you even if I told her that she can't." the maid explained. The brunette looked at the maid then at Nairi who was checking the painting. The brunette smiled at the girl then kneeled down. When Nairi turned around, she was startled at the young man who was kneeling down in front of her. "Are you okay?" the young man asked. She hurriedly took her notebook and wrote.

– I'm okay. Are you Signore Vongola? – She stood up and showed the note with blush on her face. The brunette stood up and read the note with a smile on his face, "Yes, I am the Vongola Decimo. It will be more comfortable if we talk at my office. Vera please let her in." he said to the maid.

"But… Master," The maid tried to discourage her master, but was unable to because of the look her master gave her, "very well master." With that the maid went back to work with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Shall we go?" the brunette invited Nairi. On the way to the brunette's office Nairi's eyes became shinny. She was totally stunned at by the grandeur of the mansion. Her head couldn't stop turning left and right to look at every detail of the decorations. Sometimes the brunette asked if he may be able to help her carry the painting on her back but was always rejected with a shake of the head and smile from her.

After some confusing turns, they were finally able to arrive at their destination. The brunette opened the door to his office and let her in to his office first. She walked through the mahogany door careful not to break the painting. Then the brunette followed her in.

She sweat dropped at the scenery in front of her. Thousands of piles of paperwork were surrounding a work table. '_Is this what having so much money is like?! A lot of paperwork?_' Nairi thought as she put the painting down.

"Haha… I'm sorry for this and my maid back there. Let me introduce myself, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's pleasure to meet you." The brunette called Sawada Tsunayoshi said with a very friendly tone without losing his smile. '_Eh? Japanese name? wasn't he… um… not my business._' The Japanese name awoke her from her shocked state. She quickly wrote down her introduction on the notepad.

– It's okay, my name is Kimura Nairi. It's my honor to meet you Sawada-san. – She showed the not to Tsuna while she was bowing respectfully so he couldn't see her blushing face.

"What brings you here, Kimura-san?" Tsuna asked with a serious tone. '_He's getting serious._' Nairi though with her pen moved on the notebook.

– I come to give Vongola a special delivery. –

"May I know what the delivery was and who sent this to me?" Tsuna asked again without took off his gaze from the raven haired girl in front of him.

– I can't tell you the answer to either– She explained through the note in front of her face. It's really hard for Tsuna to tell if she lying or not. Even his hyper intuition didn't give him any concrete signal.

'_Should I let her go?_' Tsuna asked inwardly. His concentration was broken when he saw the girl was starting to write something else her notepad. A few seconds later she showed the note that made his jaw almost dropped.

– Sawada-san, why did you name your company as 'Vongola'? Doesn't that mean 'clam' in English? Clam should be eaten, not used for business. – That's what was written on the note when she showed it to him. He clenched his hand to push down the urge to face palm. _'So she's not part of the Mafia, but then what's that package for?'_ He concluded to himself mentally while he tried to outwardly keep his business smile on his face. He couldn't show his emotions to this stranger. Reborn would kill him if he found out.

A knock on the door was heard which made Tsuna sighed in relief. "Come in." said Tsuna as he gave permission to enter. From behind the door, a butler bowed his head and said, "There is someone who wants to meet you sir." The butler then shifted to allow the guest to enter and meet his master.

"Yo little bro! How are you?" Dino greeted to Tsuna. He walked into the office tripped on his own foot. It didn't however take him a long time stand back up with an awkward smile on his face. Nairi tried so hard to stifle a laugh at Dino's clumsiness. As for Tsuna, you could see the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"Is there something wrong Tsuna? Who is that girl?" Dino asked Tsuna as he pointed Nairi out. '_Hoo… What a nice play Sir Dino._' Nairi thought. She bowed her head a little to Dino in acknowledgement.

"Um… Dino-san, everything is okay. As for this girl, she is just a delivery girl." Tsuna explained.

"I see. Well, why don't you let her go? You've got the object that you wanted, right?"

"Yes but Dino-nii…" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Dino cut him off.

"Come on Tsuna, don't be so harsh like that," then Dino walked Tsuna to his chair. He put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and whispered to him, "If something bad happens I know where to find this girl. Alright?" Tsuna eyed Dino with Are-you-sure look but Dino gave him an Of-course look. With a little encouragement from Dino, Tsuna faced the girl again. "Kimura-san, sorry to have held you up for so long. Thank you for your good work." He said with a smile on his lips as he gave her his thanks. Nairi also smiled and gave a bow as a farewell.

Her hand touched the handle of the door, but then she paused and pulled it back. She began to write on her notepad once more. When she finished, she tore the paper, fold it, and gave it to Tsuna. After that, she hurriedly walked to through the door and left.

Nairi closed the door behind her and sighed, then looked to her left and then to her right. '_The exit should be… this way_' she took the right path. Unknown to her, there was dark figure watching every movement she made with his piercing black eyes and a grin on his face.

**At The Office**

"Dino-nii! Why did you cut me off? That girl brought something here that I even don't know the contents of or who the sender is." Tsuna said in panicked tone with a slight tremble to his voice. He was just imagining what Reborn would do to him if he found out.

"It's okay Tsuna. I told that I would take responsibility, didn't I?" Dino said with a big grin on his face.

"Even though you say that, if Reborn finds out, he'll kill me" Tsuna said resignedly.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna. You're going to die"

"HIIEE!" Tsuna shrieked out in fight. Spinning around towards the door he spotted a figure which made him pale. There leaning on the door frame in his trademark suit and fedora was Reborn in his adult form, a dark amused glint present in his coal colored eyes. He raised a brow at his student

"You've got a lot of explain to do Dame-Tsuna. First, you not only let a suspicious person into the mansion but you let said person escape. Second, you tried to hide it from me. And lastly, you didn't escort the lady out and let her wander on her own in a place she doesn't have any experience in." Reborn said with his Leon in gun form pointed to his ex-student's head.

"Eh? What? Akh! I forgot to lead her out of mansion!" Tsuna shouted in shock. With that he ran out of his office.

"Dame as always." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Reborn, you lead her out, didn't you?" Dino asked worriedly.

"Nope." With that answer from Reborn, Dino's face paled and hurriedly ran after Tsuna. '_Looks like there will be a new member of Famiglia._' Reborn thought as he stepped out of the office and closed the door behind.

TBC

**A/N: That's it! What do you think? Well, it's all thanks to Kaito-san; my beta-reader. Thank you for patiently waiting for this story. Oh! I should remind you that this re-written chapter 1 not concatenated to chapter 2. So… don't get confused if I delete the chapter 2 and the author note.**

**Special thanks: Asami3, Urara S. H, koreanlover21873, whennothingmatters, and jazica for follow/favorite my story.**


	2. Opened Windows and Closed Doors

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update. Haha… Please don't kill me. I already had two devils by my side and it was enough. Thanks to Kaito-san; my beta, and my friend Vi-san; my best friend from my school who help me correct my mistakes.**

**Kaito: -sighs- I really have nothing…but I promised Sy-chi the Dame One that I'd say something…This is me saying something. Oh, and Sy-chi –smiles- I want those references read over and memorized by the due date I gave you. –smiles- Afterwards maybe I can introduce you to a..friend..yes let's go with that. A friend of mine. –smiles- And you readers. Yes you. I expect a shit ton of reviews on this chapter. You cannot believe the effort it took to get this chapter edited. No seriously. –glares at Sy-chi- Now if you excuse me I have chapter 3 to edit…**

**Sy-chi: Um… Hehehe… Roger that Kaito-san! #sweats. Well, Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KHR, also KHR was belongs to Akira Amano. Ijust borrow the character.**

**Legend:**

-Blah-: Written word

'_Blah': Thoughts_

"Blah": Talking

* * *

**Silence 2: Opened Windows and Closed Doors**

_The Mafia; a hidden society which is feared throughout the world, a blood soaked entity which lurks in the seedy underbelly of polite society. It is the darker side of human society and nature given form, in what is known as The Underworld. This blood soaked, dark and violent society filled with secrets, rules and its own moral code is the world which those who lie in shadows lurk, monsters among monsters, enjoying the fear, awe, destruction and chaos that they cause...and at the top of this monster filled society where the weak die and the strong survive, where one moment of weakness can cause you to be devoured, where not all is as it seems, where secrets and lies are common and truth is as elusive as a creature of myth, where loyalties can shift at the drop of a hat, where trust is considered to be only for the weak and naive, where debts are paid in blood and death and where every moment could be the last is a Famiglia that crawled its way to the very top, to be the monster that was feared by all monsters…Its name? The Vongola Famiglia…_

_This Famiglia is known for having the bloodiest, most violent and most death filled history within the entire existence of the Mafia. It is whispered in the winds and shadowed alleys that the Vongola is __**old**__…very old…the oldest Famiglia in the entire existence of the Mafia and the Underworld. It is said in soft voices hidden from prying eyes and ears that this was the Famiglia that started it all, the Famiglia that saw the first ever building blocks of the Underworld's foundations be lain, that saw the rise of the Mafia when it was just but a babe._

_The Vongola Famiglia's connections are feared and revered by all. They want the power, money, awe, connection, fear and respect that come inherent with being part of the Vongola or being its ally…and at the very top of it all is the Vongola Don, the Capo Di Tutti Capi, the Boss of the Bosses…and his name? Sawada Tsunayoshi…the most feared boss within The Underworld; the one who battles with his firsts held as if in prayer…Vongola Decimo_

_The Decimo of Vongola is feared not because of his ruthlessness or his ability to manipulate. No, Vongola Decimo is held in fear filled awe due to one simple fact…He had the ability to control the twisted, blood thirsty, malicious, monsters who he called his Guardians. Each was a monster among monsters among monsters; the dark, evil creatures which devoured the most feared of monsters. Each had a bloodlust that had __**never**__ been seen before except in the darkest and most dangerous of the Acrobaleno…and even __**he**__ bowed his head to Vongola Decimo. It was this simple fact. The fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi could control, tame and heel these withering, malicious, blood thirsty monsters, that they actually listened, that these monsters were __**intensely**__ possessive and protective of him and that he gathered more and more of them as the day passed, whether these monsters were allies or members of his family, that propelled Vongola Decimo as the most feared within the Mafia…_

_And god forbid anything should happen to Sawada Tsunayoshi…for if __**anything**__ did happen, the repercussions from those malicious, blood thirsty, monstrous strays that he'd gathered to him would shake both the Underworld and the world above it… _

* * *

_**-Vongola HQ/12:10 PM/Palermo/Sicily/Italy-**_

* * *

The mahogany doors gave a soft click as they shut behind him, shortly after the silence that followed Reborn made sure that Tsuna and Dino out of hearing range. After he sure no one could hear him, the gun in his hand suddenly became a phone. He pressed the call button and waited until someone from another side answered the call.

"…"

"Pronto, this is Reborn. Gather all the Guardians at Tsuna's office."

"…"

"He's distracted."

"…"

"No, the distraction will take most of his time."

"..."

"He won't."

"..." before the other could finish his sentence, Reborn cut him off.

"Just get over here and bring the others."

"..." the other tried to argue but once again cut off by Reborn.

"No, just get over here," with that the phone disappeared as Leon crawled to his favorite spot onto Reborn's fedora.

* * *

_**-Vongola HQ/12:10PM – 12: 30PM/Palermo/Sicily/Italy-**_

* * *

A figure with anti-gravity brown hair ran along the hallway in the east corridor while his eyes were searching. Thanks to Reborn's tor- tutor now he didn't get tired easily. '_Where is she?_' he though as he kept running.

At the opposite corridor, a blonde man in fur hooded jacket helped the brunette to search as well. He kept checking the rooms one by one until he arrived at the end of corridor. His hands ruffled his dirty blonde hair in frustration. He asked some maids who happened to be passing by on his mad dash down the corridor, but most of the answers were disappointing.

"Ha… Where else should I look for?" sighing he walked down the hall.

"Dino-nii!" a shout from behind him made his head snapped to his back. His eyes met with the figure of his little brother who ran up to him. "How was it? Do you find her?" Dino's face showed disappointment and shook his head. Seeing Dino's reaction, Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose; trying to calm himself. "Reborn will kill me for sure."

Dino patted his little brother's back, "Don't be depressed Tsuna, we will found her. Let's search once again," he said with hope to cheer him up. With smile on his face, Tsuna nodded his head with enthusiasm. With a renewed spirit they walked away to search for her once again.

Whether accidental or not or maybe luck in the middle of the search, they both came across Vera -the harsh maid who welcomed Nairi- at the same time. Tsuna immediately asked her, "Vera, did you by any chance see the delivery girl that you met this morning?"

The asked maid raised her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm sure I saw her just a moment ago."

In an instant, both young men's ears perked up. "Where is she now?" the main called Vera startled at both man who suddenly raised their voices, which had slightly hysterical notes to them.

Without questioning her employer and his older brother figure, the maid pointed her finger towards the northern wing of the mansion, "I saw her wandering around north hallway just now," she said while keeping her cool. Right after they got the answer their needed for long search, they sprinted off to north hallway in full speed before certain hitman kill both of them.

* * *

_**-Vongola HQ/12:15PM – 1:40PM/Palermo/Sicily/Italy-**_

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Reborn asked. All the guardians had gathered at Tsuna's office, including Hibari and Mukuro, who rarely showed up or were even in the same room together. They gathered to discuss about an event which will be held within the mansion in 3 days.

"Good. Let's start the meeting, Gokudera," Reborn commanded.

Gokudera stood up from his seat with some papers in his hand. "Thank you Reborn-san. We better finish this meeting before Juudaime comes back. Juudaime's birthday will be held in 3 days, in that party will be all Alliance Famiglias. But it is not only them; Neutral Famiglias will also make an appearance, that's what we worry have to about. That's why we will divide some certain tasks among us," he explained and look to other guardians. "First, you! Baseball-freak. You will take care of the area of Sicily," his green eyes connected with Yamamoto in a sharp stare.

"Hahaha… Sound like fun," Yamamoto laughed, his eyes closed in supposed mirth which made Gokudera glare at him. Yamamoto just kept smiling as he laughed, though there was a hint of _something_ off about it, a slight demented insanity that peaked through his silted eyes. It caused Gokudera to nod to himself and turn to Hibari.

"You, bastard! You will take care of security and information outside of Sicily," he pointed his finger to the Cloud Guardian.

"Hn."

"Next you. damn pineapple head! You will take care of inside the inside; investigate people in the Famiglia, the Alliance Famiglias and the Neutral Famiglias," he moved his finger to point at Mukuro, who was smiling with what looked to be his trademark smile. However, a closer glance from those who knew him well could see the bloodlust and insanity that lurked beneath the surface of the smile. A bloodlust that Gokudera knew would not let a single soul lay a hand on Tsuna. That single fact was enough, enough to assure the storm of the mist's loyalty and determination to not allow harm to be caused to their sky.

He lowered his hand as he finished the thought and continued, "Woman, you will be in charge of the information, which will reach the outside, which means you'll deal with the media and the authorities." He eyed the only female guardian in the room. Chrome nodded as a response a glint of determination burning in her eyes.

"Turf-top will take care of insuring that the civilians don't get in the way and that the medical staff is ready for anything. And I mean **anything**. Last, Stupid-cow, you will take care of small fries and the kids under 18," he continued, his eyes never leaving the paper in his hand.

"Yosh, leave it to me."

"I hate brats. How about you? What will you do?" Lambo said who was sat beside to Ryohei.

"Reborn-san and I will be distracting and guarding Juudaime. We will also organize the party."

"What?! Just that?! You gave me a really difficult task but yourself an easy one! That's not fair!" Lambo complained.

"Don't complain Ahoshi! As if I have an easy task. I have to arrange guest list, the seating arrangements, the decoration at the hall, appetizers, main courses, dessert, shows, etc. How could you say those preparation was an easy task? Easy tasks my ass. I dare you to change tasks with me ahoshi!" he yelled but so loud to Lambo.

"Then, I will dare you to switch places with me to investigate those brats, octopus-head!" Lambo challenged back.

"Hahaha…. Calm down both of you. Besides we don't have time for this argument," Yamamoto said as he tried to calm both sides.

"Yamamoto was right. Stop acting like kids, _both_ of you," Ryohei continued. Hearing such sentence come out from Ryohei mouth, both debaters shut up in shame.

"Hmph. Now for the last task. Chrome, you could use the event being a conference as an excuse to the media. Make sure they don't find out anything about what will occur in three days time, _**especially**_ the police. Got it?" there was a hint of dark malice in Reborn's voice as he spoke. Chrome nodded at Reborn, choosing to ignore the threat. "Okay, Dismissed." At the end of the sentence, all guardians went out of the office before their beloved boss comes back.

* * *

_**-Vongola HQ/12:15PM – 1:40PM/Palermo/Sicily/Italy-**_

* * *

Somewhere at north sector, a raven haired girl was wondering around without clue. She'd been wandering the halls lost since she left the office of signor Vongola, besides even if she knew the way out her curiosity to explore the mansion took more priority than the feeling of in her heart to go back the way she came and run as far as she could. She kept walking and walking along the hall while admiring the beauty of the mansion. She didn't want to miss this rare chance to see this beyond splendid mansion; it may be the only chance in her life to actually explore such a place.

'_Wow… This mansion sure is big and hm… what other word would suit this mansion? Beautiful? Astonishing? Hm…_' she thought deep with hand cupping her chin until she arrived at a row of beautiful large paintings on the walls. The paintings were so detailed and the play of the colors upon the aged, yet pristine canvas was not a cheap trick of an amateur but the work of a master. They truly are masterpieces. Judging from paint used in the paintings, the age of the artworks was old. All 10 were portraits of different groups with 7 people per painting, except for the last which looked to be the most recent, it had 8 people. The first painting was a portrait of a spiky blonde man, with black cloak around his shoulder. '_Is it just me or does this man look similar to Signore Vongola but with a different hair color? Nah… maybe the previous head of the company?_' she moved to the next painting.

This time her jaw almost drops. '_Pink tako!?_' even one of her eyes twitched when she saw the man in the painting next to the blond, standing on his right side. Moving on the next person, Nairi saw an ordinary Japanese man with big grin on his face. The man was wearing Japanese traditional priest clothes, just like _onmyouji_ complete with the hat. '_Ee… Exorcist? Weird company, they even hired an exorcist._'

Next was a teen with green neon hair. The teen had a white shirt on and one of his eyes closed which make him look lazy or sleepy. '_Brat… Um… No, I will go with broccoli prince._' She went ahead with snicker on her face.

Next one was a priest in a black robe. She stopped to observe, then looked back to the painting of exorcist. '_Why did they need a priest when they already had an exorcist? Hm... not my business._' Ignoring it, she moved on.

The next person within the portrait made her speechless. It was a painting of a French man in a trench coat. At his side there was a pair of handcuffs. '_Mr. Detective, they really got their security covered. A corruption case?_' she rolled her eyes.

She regretted moving onto the next person. In front of her was an aristocrat from France with blue hair and a malicious glint in his eyes. '_What the… Seriously? Is that a pineapple or watermelon… er… hairstyle?_' she thought with wide eyes and dropped jaw. '_Ugh… why does this mansion have so many weirdoes?_' she shook her head while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly, her ears caught a faint sound but she saw nothing. Shrugging it off, she turned to right to continue her exploration. She walked faster to pass the hallway, however unknown to her; it was Tsuna and Dino who had made the sound as they were looking for her. They both arrived at the hallway where the paintings were placed but didn't find Nairi, which ended in them running once more to continue searching. _'I guess there's nothing else to see. Time to go back,_' Nairi thought. She began to make her way to the main entrance, turned to the left, then to the right, then another left turn and a straight line; finally she arrived at the front entrance. Just before her hand can open the door, she heard the sound of stomping feet. She turned her head to the way the sound came from confused. Her eyes met unexpected view of nothing. Shrugging Nairi walked to the doorknob and walk out; missing the sight of two grown men dashing pass the previously opened door with incredible speed… just missing the telltale sound of the door closing…

* * *

_**-North Palermo /2:00PM – 4:00PM/Palermo/Sicily/Italy-**_

* * *

Nairi was walking happily on her away back to the shop. A smile was on her face due to the simple pleasure she took in knowing that she was done her job for the day. There were also many events that occurred today that stuck in her mind and really made her curious. First the reaction of each person she had asked about Vongola mansion. '_Why were their reactions like that? Is it because my face was ugly? Well, whatever… I don't care._' she thought as she walked. The second was the mansion. Her body shivered as she remembered the feeling that oozed from the area; the feeling of being watched. '_Maybe I'm becoming paranoid? Or is it because of the cold? The wind was rather cold today. Hah… maybe I should have a cup of hot chocolate when I get back..._'

Nairi just had arrived in front of Downtown Park. She liked to go there in the evenings shortly after the siesta with her sketchbook in her hand. She looked at her watch and her eyes widen immediately. '_I better hurry, or else Uncle's bread won't be as good. I hope he likes them,_' she thought as she made a dash towards the exit and to the shop where she lived.

Nairi panted for breath when she arrived at the shop, she had made it just in time. She opened the entrance of the shop and hoped to see her uncle at the cashier desk. Unfortunately, she didn't see him, '_Huh? Where's uncle? He should be here by now. Hm… Maybe he's in bathroom?_' she walked to the second floor to find her uncle.

To her disappointment, she didn't find him anywhere on the second floor or even a hint of his presence in the shop. '_That's weird… Oh! Maybe he had another delivery. I'll just wait for him then,_' she though and sat down on the cashier's chair. As she sat down, the door bell was ringing. There at the door was her uncle with his white hair.

"Nairi, you're back. Welcome home," her uncle greeted her with smile. She stood up and showed her uncle a note. – Welcome home too uncle. – The white haired man walked to the desk and pulled another chair to sit beside his niece.

She sat back and wrote another note for her uncle, – Want some bread, Uncle? – She showed him a note while her hand lifted a bag of bread to show it to him. Her uncle laughed a little, "Sure, I'll go make some tea to go with the bread," she nodded as her uncle went to kitchen. A few minutes later, he came out from the kitchen with two cups of tea and a tea pot on a tray.

"So… How was today's adventure?" he asked. His niece gave him a pout as answer, which only to make him smile in fond amusement even more. "I guess it didn't go so well then." Nairi wrote again and flipped the notebook to her uncle, – It was your fault. Your map was so terrible. I had to ask a lot of pedestrian for directions, rude ones at that. Their reactions were both odd and rude, especially the one who ran away RIGHT after he read my note. Are people today really that rude? –

Her uncle just kept the same smile at the story his niece had written. He patted his niece's head and said, "Hm… Sorry then. I'm not really good drawing. Even as basic as a map, I can't help it."

She wrote again but this time it took a little bit longer, – Fine, I forgive you. I should teach you a lesson for drawing such a bad map though. Oh! I just remembered. Are that Dino and Vongola guys CEOs or owners of big companies? _Signore_ Vongola had a mansion which was so fucking huge. Since when was there such a big mansion there! Even I didn't even know about it and I've lived in Italy, in this shop, for a long time! –

Her uncle still had the same smile on his face while he enjoyed his tea. "That side of you reminds me of an old friend of mine, Nairi? But, no, thank you. As for those guys? I don't even know them. So… maybe yes, they are. One more thing…" the man took her pen and streaked a straight line on the word 'fucking' written on her notepad, "Language," he smiled. She could only grin cheekily and nod her head at her uncle.

Nairi was so involved in the conversation with her uncle that she never noticed how her uncle's palatinate eyes sharpened and his sharp-amused gaze follow a couple of beetles as they flew out of an open window and towards the south of the city.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Yes! That's it so far. Thanks for reading also please review, your comment or critics really important to me. Thank you very much ^^**

**Kaito: Do as she says and review…I'm the one who edits these chapters. She doesn't post anything until I've edited them…and I tend to move according to the amount of reviews Sy-chi gets and the amount of tea and coffee in my system at the time…my mood too…-leaves to edit chapter 3 with a large mug of coffee-**


End file.
